


(Re)call

by Sawi



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Languages: English and Italian, Lime, M/M, RinHaruWeek day1: Firsts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2648330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawi/pseuds/Sawi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble about Haruka's first time, about how he felt and <i>feels</i> for Rin. Nothing more, nothing less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Re)call

 

 

_Rin_.

This was the word which surfaced the raven's mind when he recalled his _first time._

_Rin._ That name was the answer.

And that because Haruka's _first time_ was sighing when the redhead's lips had brushed against his, it had been moaning lightly when his sharp teeth had squeezed in a nipple. It had been quivering, heating up, arching his back and losing himself in the touch of those warm, big hands. It had been… opening his eyes and not fearing the figure that loomed above him and instead pushing against it, inviting it and reassuring it with a smile, showing without shame his blue eyes, now two narrow circles around dark pupils.

It had been like swimming, if not even better.

Haruka had let Rin cherish and guide him so that he had been able to drift in the fludity his movements possessed, in that clumsy simplicity their embarrassment created.

_Rin._

And everything had been wonderful. Strange, new, yet _splendid_.

He had listened and felt Rin like he had never before, he had experienced that smile on his skin and had found it sexy, his hair alluring, his shoulders perfect. He had found he adored Rin's voice when he called him, and he had understood what he felt.

What he _feels._

"Rin.”

 

 

 

 

**(Ri)chiamo**

 

_Rin._

Questa era la parola che affiorava alla mente del moro, quando ripensava alla sua _prima volta_.

_Rin_. Quel nome, era la risposta.

Perché per Haruka la _prima volta_ era stata sospirare quando le labbra del rosso avevano sfiorato le sue, era stato gemere leggermente quando i denti affilati si erano stretti attorno ad un suo capezzolo. Era stato tremare, scaldarsi, inarcare la schiena e perdersi nel tocco delle sue mani, calde, grandi. Era stato... aprire gli occhi, e non temere la figura che lo sovrastava, ma anzi spingersi contro di lui, invitarlo e rassicurarlo con un sorriso, mostrandogli senza vergogna gli occhi blu, ridottisi a cerchi sottili attorno alle pupille dilatate.

Era stato come nuotare, se non persino migliore.

Perché Haruka si era lasciato andare, si era lasciato cullare e guidare dalla fluidità dei movimenti, dalla loro naturalezza pur leggermente impacciata dall'imbarazzo condiviso.

_Rin._

Ed era stato meraviglioso. Strano, nuovo, ma _splendido_.

Aveva ascoltato e percepito Rin come mai prima aveva potuto sperimentare, aveva scoperto di trovare il suo sorriso sexy, i suoi capelli irresistibili, le sue spalle perfette. Aveva scoperto di adorare la sua voce quando lo

chiamava, e aveva compreso quel che provava.

Quel che prova.

«Rin.»

 

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to keep it as sentimental as possible; I didn't want it to be 'crude' in the slightest and I must say I'm pretty satisfied with it. I know it's nothing original nor too deep, but since I still don't see anything about their first time being published for this prompt yet, well... there was nothing to stop me.  
> Hope you enjoyed! BD


End file.
